


Les blagues de Gabriel

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor, Trickster Gabriel, not amused
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel avait déjà un humour particulier avant de venir sur terre. Et forcément comme il n'y avait personne d'autre à emmerder à l'époque, c'était ses frangins qui devaient le supporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les blagues de Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



> Titre : Les blagues de Gabriel  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genre : humour (un peu crack) et drama  
> Personnages : Gabriel, Raphaël, Metatron, Lucifer, Michel, Castiel, Balthazar, Naomi  
> Nombre de mots : 1173  
> Commentaire : écrit sur le prompt "Gabriel avait déjà un humour particulier avant de venir sur terre. Et forcément comme il n'y avait personne d'autre à emmerder à l'époque c'est ses frangins qui devaient le supporter. Bref un petit quelque chose sur Gabriel qui fait du Paradis un Enfer pour les autres anges."  
> Je prend peut-être quelques libertés avec le canon, genre qui a rencontré qui en vrai (et genre personne ne respecte Metatron, et puis la timeline, tout ça...mais bon)

L'humour de Gabriel n'a jamais été très apprécié, quelque soit l'époque ou le lieu où il vivait...  
« Où est-il ? Je vais le tuer !»,, rugit Raphaël en déboulant dans l'immense demeure, ouvrant les deux portes en grand, les muscles bandés.  
Metatron haussa un sourcil dubitatif en relevant la tête de son texte.  
\- Dieu est sorti, si c'est de lui qu'il s'agit...  
\- Bien sûr que non !, se défendit un peu trop vivement Raphaël, les traits crispés. Je cherche cet enfoiré de Gabriel.  
\- Tu n'es pas sensé parler comme ça au Paradis, remarqua le scribe.  
L'archange furieux plaqua violemment ses mains sur la nappe de la table à laquelle était assis Metatron.  
\- Je parle comme je veux. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu n'es qu'un pion sans talent qui ne sait pas se battre. Alors dis-moi où est Gabriel !  
Metatron esquissa un rictus de mépris ostentatoire.  
\- Tu devrais nettoyer ce sang de porc de tes ailes avant que ça ne sèche. Ça risque de s'incruster dans les plumes, et après pour le faire partir...  
Raphaël hurla de frustration en claquant les portes.  
\- Il est parti, remarqua le scribe en retournant à sa tâche de rédaction.  
Gabriel quitta sa cachette sous la table.

« Ne marche pas sur ce petit lézard, Castiel. », avait dit une voix douce et sereine quelques milliards d'années auparavant.  
L'ange à cet époque encore tout jeune avait baissé les yeux ; jusqu'alors, il n'avait fait que regarder la mer s'agiter, mais soudain il avait trouvé un sujet d'observation bien plus intéressant.  
Une adorable créature luisante, armée de quatre pattes palmée, avançait maladroitement dans la boue, se frayant un chemin difficile vers la terre ferme.  
« Il est promis à un grand avenir. », avait ajouté la voix avec une infinie tendresse.  
Castiel s'était accroupi. Il était pris de l'envie d'aider la petite bête à progresser en la posant dans la paume de ses mains, pour la porter à l'abris dans les herbes, lui évitant ainsi bien des peines. Mais ça aurait été aller à l'encontre de la volonté de son Père. Et ça il ne le voulait pas. C'était même inconcevable en ce temps-là.  
Il allait leurs falloir patienter, et admirer l’œuvre de leur Père. C'était ainsi qu'Il l'avait décidé.  
Et Castiel était très curieux de voir comment allait s'en sortir le lézard. Il avait sourit, comme seuls les anges souriaient - avant que les hommes de leurs volent le sourire -, avec naïveté et sans pudeur, en pensant à la lente évolution que cela allait représenter, et combien ce serait fascinant.  
CRUNCH  
Le jeune ange s'était retourné, surpris. A côté de lui, Gabriel avait haussé les épaules et soulevé son pied ; un lézard identique au premier gisait, écrasé, là où il s'était tenu debout.  
\- J'espère que celui-là n'avait rien de prévu ce soir, avait lancé Gabriel en éclatant d'un rire aigu.  
Castiel s'était détourné en soupirant.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs Lucifer. Des rumeurs très décevantes à ton sujet. », déclara Michel d'un air grave. « J'ai été très peiné d'apprendre que tu avais encore fait des tiennes en apparaissant sur Terre sans autorisation. »  
Lucifer grimaça. Quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche, mais qui ?  
\- Quelle importance ? De toute façon, les hommes sont des animaux inférieurs. En quoi cela gêne-t-il qu'ils me voient ou non ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que Père l'interdit, au nom du libre-arbitre, répliqua Michel qui commençait à s'agacer de la nonchalance de son frère.  
Ce dernier émit un ricanement.  
\- Ah, le libre-arbitre. Quelle foutaise !  
Michel l'attrapa par le cou.  
\- Ne parle pas ainsi de notre Père !  
Lucifer se dégagea brutalement, une expression de fureur passant brièvement sur son visage angélique, avant de redevenir neutre.  
\- Je ne faisais qu'énoncer l'évidence. N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Il nous demande de nous agenouiller. Si nous ne le faisons pas, que se passera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il si nous aussi, nous bénéficions du libre-arbitre ? Les hommes seraient obsolètes, car c'est bien leur seul intérêt...  
Michel pinça les lèvres.  
\- Tu ne peux pas désobéir à Père. Je t'en empêcherais.  
\- Il est là de moins en moins souvent, tu sais, mentionna Lucifer avec un regard brillant de fièvre, baissant la voix. Toi et moi, on pourrait...  
Gabriel, qui écoutait la conversation dissimulé derrière une colonne de marbre, commença à s'assombrir. Sa petite farce se retournait contre lui.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, alors il sortit de sa cachette.  
Mais lorsqu'il apparu auprès d'eux, il était trop tard. Michel avait empoigné Lucifer.  
\- Traître !, gronda-t-il en le soulevant. Comment oses-tu ?  
Lucifer lui cracha au visage :  
\- Pleutre ! Ridicule pantin !  
Il donna à coup d'aile qui renversa Michel. Ce dernier dégaina son épée.  
\- Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez bon sang !!

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?, feula Raphaël.  
\- J'ai bien quelques idées, dit Gabriel, du sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue, tandis qu'il se tenait les côtes.  
\- Pourquoi avoir dit à cette jeune fille qu'elle attendait le fils de Dieu ?, s'énerva Naomi. Es-tu conscient des répercussions de tes agissements ? Tu es un archange Gabriel ! Ce que tu dis aux hommes est considéré comme la parole divine. Que crois-tu qu'il pensera quand il rentrera ?  
\- Si il rentre, siffla Lucifer en regardant ses ongles.  
Michel le fusilla du regard. Lucifer l'ignora sciemment et sourit à Gabriel. Son sourire ne ressemblait plus exactement à ce qu'il avait été. Désormais, il se teintait d'une amertume dangereuse.  
\- Tu voulais emballer, c'est ça ?  
Quelqu'un dans l'assistance eut un hoquet choqué. Lucifer continua comme si de rien n'était :  
\- Mais les vierges sont beaucoup moins attrayantes que ce qu'on en dit...  
\- Lucifer !, le coupa Michel, dégoûté.  
\- C'est Balthazar qui me l'a dit, précisa le futur ange rebelle.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Balthazar.  
\- Oh, quoi ?, dit celui-ci, parfaitement à l'aise malgré la situation délicate. On n'a pas le droit d'avoir un peu de bon temps.  
\- Une guerre va bientôt éclater...et vous passez votre temps à vous quereller comme des chiens autour d'un os, fit Metatron.  
\- Toi ! Quel insolence ! A qui crois-tu t'adresser ?, s'exclama Raphaël, toujours aussi prompt à la colère.  
Metatron le fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il les baisse.  
\- Où est Gabriel ?  
En effet, profitant de la confusion générale, le benjamin des archanges s'était fait la malle.  
\- Gabriel s'est enfui du Paradis ! Sonnez les trompettes ! Il faut le retrouver au plus vite, avant qu'il ne fasse davantage de dégâts !

Sur Terre, Gabriel posa ses valises.  
\- Hm, la Scandinavie...  
Il prit une grande inspiration en contemplant les fjords. En contrebas, il y avait des bateaux de pêcheurs et quelques enfants qui jouaient au bord de l'eau. Des humains tellement crédules qu'il pourrait leurs faire croire n'importe quoi...  
\- Je sens que je vais me plaire ici...


End file.
